Among the Crowd, Only You
by Honey Pudding
Summary: Tampopo's life has been hard after her perents died, but she was able to move on. What is Tampopo to do when her grandfather falls ill? Could a lost family secrect help? TxK, maybe TSxF
1. Introduction

Among the Crowds, Only You : Introduction

Hello people, this is my first fanfic ever! Please tell me what you think about it in your reviews. Hope to hear from you!

* * *

It started as a normal day in Hokkaido, apperently it started pretty noisy in the Yamazaki residence.

"Poplar wake up! We're gonna be late!"

Fifteen year old Tampopo was getting ready to move to Tokyo to finish some family buisness.

It has been hard for Tampopo ever since her parents died when she was just a little girl. Forgeting the past, she moved on by moving in with her grand parents. It was going well until Tampopo had just turned 15. Her grandfather fell ill about 3 months later after her birthday. Tampopo and her grandmother have been struggling to pay for his medication but then, Tampopo remembered that right before her mother died, she had an arrange marrage with a rich family that lived in Tokyo. The only problem was that nobody knew what was the family name, only her parents and her grandfather. That crosses out her parents and her grandfather is too ill to talk. And so, Tampopo packed her bags and was going to search for her faincee' on her own.

* * *

Yes...it's so short! It's only the introduction...just a little heads up on what this fafic is gonna be about. Please R&R. I wonder if this is even good enough to continue...


	2. Arriving Tokyo

Thank you very much for those who reviewed me! I thought this story would be good enough to continue, but just for those reviewers and new to come readers, I'll put up the first chapter just for you!

* * *

**-Hokkiado Train Station-**

Tampopo stood in front of a huge billboard and read:

Sunday 09.04.20 9:40 am

Tokyo: Arrival Time 9:45 am

"It's a good thing we didnt come late." Tampopo said with a stern voice, eyeing Poplar, her pet fox.

Tampopo stood waiting for the anouncement of her train arriving. Suprisingly, nobody in Hokkaido really cared that a girl who's going to Tokyo has a pet fox with her. Hokkaido is a rural and peaceful place that Tampopo lived in all her life and loved it very much even if it has it's bad memories. Seeing that it's her first time moving to a big city, Tmapopo knows she wouldn't fit in right away. Though she didn't mind, because she was only going to Tokyo for one reason, then it's back to Hokkaido.

'Platform 24 going to Tokyo has arrived'

The annoucement inturrupted Tampopo's thoughts. she picked up her bags and signaled Poplar to follow her.

'Once this whole thing is over...I can go home...' Tampopo silently hoped.

**-Tokyo Train Station-**

"Come on Poplar! Please get in the bag? Until we get to our new home?" Tampopo begged.

Thinking of all the stares and glares she would get from those 'city people' walking around with a fox. Tampopo couldn't risk it, and so she grabbed her stubborn fox and stuffed him in her bag.

**-Tampopo's "New Home"**-2 hours after they arrived at the train station.

Tampopo quicky slammed the door shut behind her, and unzipped her bag, and out came a mad, but sweaty fox.

"Sorry Poplar, I kinda Got lost." Tampopo smiled nervously. Living in a big city was harded than she thought.

She Started unpacking her things, and orginized her clothes and did everything to make it feel like her Hokkaido home, although everything was different. Her grandparents weren't there to comfort her and all her friends were miles away. And worst of all, she might even get married at the age of 15...'Is that even possible!' Tampopo thought silently to herself.

Later...

"Whew! Finally! It's over.." after unpacking, Tampopo prepared lunch for her and Poplar.

"Oh Yeah! Today is the last day of summer vacation, which means i'm starting my 2nd year of high school tomorrow, I think my new school's name is...Meio High School. My friends told me it's one of the latest school that has just been built and the whole place is like a computer! Bahave yourself tomorrow while I'm gone Poplar." she eyed her fox, who was silently munching away..

**The Next Day**

"Bye Poplar, watch the house for me!" Tampopo picked up her fox and gently petted him good bye. (A.N. Poplar is a 'he' right?) She tapped her shoe three times to make sure it was tight and she was off on her first day.

* * *

Was this too short? Please R&R and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys! Thank you! 


	3. First day of Embarassment

Im so glad: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 3 of Among the crowd, Only You!

* * *

Meio High School

**'Oh my Gosh! **This school is **HUGE!' **(really! it is! O)

A light brown haired girl stood out from the crowd of students walking in, for she was the only one walking alone. Pairs, and groups of students walked in with happy faces to see thier friends again after the long summer, but unlike everyone else, Tampopo had no one to greet.

Everyone seemed to know where to know where they belonged, and Tampopo was the only one who looked totally and completely lost and confused.

A long black wavy haired girl with glasses received a gentle tap on her shoulder and quickly whipped her head around to see a pathetic light brown haired girl who was obviously lost.

"Uhm...can you help me?" Tampopo spoke shyly.

"Sure..." The girl responded.

"Can you tell me where Class 1-D goes?" Blushing slightly, Tampopo asked.

"That's where I go. Follow me." The girl responded with the same toned voice, annoyed but yet bored.

"Oh! Really? Thank you!" Tampopo's face lit up, and obeyed, silently following the girl.

Class 1-D was big, and just like entering the school, pairs and groups were scattered all over the place.

"Thanks so much for helping me!" Tampopo smiled, and hoped that maybe, she had just met her first friend in Meio High School.

"Whatever." The girl walked away, leaving Tampopo alone.

'I guess not..'

"Class, get into your seats and let me take attendance."

The students scurried around the room, finding a seat next to their friends, and Tampopo was left all the way in the back.

"Ayase, Ceres." (; I need to think of some names! I haven't acutally read this book.)

"Here."

"Chiri, Yumi."

"Here."

and so on...

"Kugyo, Koki."

"Here."

Tampopo eyed the dark haired guy and thought...'He's cute..' but Tampopo knew her manners and stopped staring.

"Kyogoku, Aoi."

There was a long silence, but before the teacher could mark him absent, a blond guy took out his ear phones.

"Oh. Here."

Tampopo stared again. The boy had a laptop, with head phones on. 'He seems kinda smart..Oh no! I'm staring again! Tampopo whipped her head around blushing, wishing she could stop her bad habit. (Ehehe, ; I do that sometimes too."

"Saionji, Tsukiko."

"Here."

Tampopo reconized the voice, and turned her head to see the same black wavy haired girl who helped her. 'Tsukiko...hmmm...maybe I could try being friends with her.'

"Uchimura, Arisa."

"Here."

Tampopo noticed a girl with so much make up on her self, she could barely see her eyes.'Whoa..'

"Yamazaki, Tampopo."

Tampopo shot up and stood up.

**"HERE!"**

Everyone bursted out laughing, including the teacher.

Tampopo smiled not knowing what was so funny and sat back down.

Although Koki, Aio, Tsukiko, and Arisa remained silent but quietly thought...

**'WHAT A DITZ!'**

* * *

Well, that's it! Was that any longer than my other chapters? Note the important characters! Please R&R! Thanky You! 


End file.
